1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit and method, and an apparatus, for wirelessly coupling one electronic device to another electronic device so that audio signals may be transferred between the devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from early modems, facsimile machines and the like that to transfer signals in the audio or audible frequency range between electronic devices, the speaker of one device, often forming part of a telephone handset, is placed in close proximity to the microphone of the other device, often including a cradle in which the handset of the first device is received. Sound emanating from the speaker of the first device is received by the microphone of the second device. The microphone of the second device converts the sound into electrical signals, usable by the circuitry of the second device for carrying out a particular function, for example, amplification or transmission, by the second device.
The conversion of electrical signals to sound in the speaker of the first device, and re-conversion into electrical signals of the received sound by the microphone of the second device, may lead to errors and inaccuracies in the received and re-converted signals in the second device. Furthermore, the microphone of the second device may also be receiving background or ambient noise, which further affects the quality and fidelity of the re-converted electrical signals in the second device.